


Carpe Noctis

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, boys in lingerie am I right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: An anniversary surprise~





	Carpe Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a gift for a friend. She graciously allowed me to post it here, too.

You fished your phone out of your pocket and thumbed through your text conversations until you reached the one between you and Noctis.

Txt: _Hey Noct, a box just showed up addressed to you?  Do you want me to open it or leave it?_

While you waited for his response, you admired the contact picture you’d chosen for him. It wasn’t anything particularly special, just a picture of him asleep on a cloudy day, but it was… pretty.

Your phone buzzed in your hand.

Txt: _leave it it’s for later._

You typed back a cheery reply.

Txt: _okay!_ :D

And that was it, you figured. You went about the rest of your day.

When Noctis came home, you greeted him like you normally did, then you went to get to work on dinner. Or at least, you were going to, but he stopped you.

“Y/n, I, uh. I told Ignis about today and how I wanted it to be special, so he actually spent most of the day working on making dinner for us. We just need to heat it up.” Noctis began looking through the bags he’d brought home, until he found the food from Ignis.

You smiled. Noctis had remembered.  You picked up the box from where you’d left it just inside the door and shook it in his direction. “I’m going to go put this in the bedroom, okay?”

Noctis nodded at you from in front of the microwave, staring at it intensely as the food heated up.

You laughed as you dropped the box on the bed, taking a moment to look at the label.

_Well._ It certainly seemed that you had quite a night ahead of you. Noctis had even bigger plans than you had. Exciting.

You went back out to the kitchen to find Noctis putting the food onto plates and setting them on the table. You grabbed silverware, and as you passed Noctis, kissed his cheek. You smiled as he blinked at you, a blush beginning to color his cheeks, and continued your task.

When the two of you settled down into your chairs, you got his attention and raised your glass.

“To the coming years. Happy anniversary, Noct.”

He clinked his glass against yours.  “I love you, Y/n.”

You giggled around the rim of your glass. “I love you, too.”

The two of you began eating then, mostly silent other than the clinking of silverware.

That wasn’t to say that you weren’t talking at all. You did have a few nice exchanges to catch each other up on the events of your days. You were just comfortable in the silence that settled over you. Plus, you sort of got the feeling that Noctis was saving up his energy for something. You had an idea, a bit of a hope, that you knew what it was, but you couldn’t be certain.

But when you two were done, then you began to get your answer.

“Babe, can you load the dishwasher?” he asked, rushing through the sentence. “I know it’s my turn but—” you stopped him there.

“Yeah, I’ll handle it.”

He smiled then, slinking off to the bedroom. Well, you’d better get the dishwasher loaded and then prepare yourself for whatever Noctis had planned.

_

You brushed your hands of imaginary dust and headed towards the bedroom, knocking when you reached the closed door.

“Noct? You ready in there?”

You heard a muffled “one sec!” and then the creaking of the bed’s springs. Ooh, he must have been getting into position. You giggled quietly, but snapped to attention when he called out, “Okay, I’m ready!”

You opened the door slowly and gasped when your eyes caught sight of Noctis, spread out across the bed and practically shimmering in the dim light. You looked over at the lamp to see a scarf draped over it, coloring the light and giving it the glow you were so appreciating.

When you looked at him again, he looked away, cheeks pink. “I, uh…”

You took a moment to look him over. The fabric of his attire shimmered in the lamplight, and it was a deep blue. The color reminded you of his eyes, and of sapphires. A tiny silver silk ribbon ran along the top, holding the whole thing together, and it too glinted, calling you to tug it. Instead of pouncing on him and doing just that, though, you stood in place and continued to drink in the sight of him.  You let your eyes wander down his body, past the peek of pale skin exposed by the parting of fabric, to see matching panties, edged in silver lace like the top was. 

He looked good enough to eat. Well. Maybe not eat. Perhaps just suck on a little. 

“Noctis,” you knelt on the bed next to him, smoothing your hand across his stomach, skimming under the midnight blue satin and fingering the silver lace as you pulled your hand back. “You look _incredible_ , sweetheart.”

He looked you in the eyes, looking slightly sheepish. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I didn’t know _you did_ ,” you replied.

“Oh. Well. I dunno. It was something I was interested in trying. And since you responded so well…” He leaned up onto his elbow and pulled you in for a kiss, “maybe I’ll expand my collection now.”

“Well,” you began, kissing him again, “let’s worry about that later.”

After a few moments, you stopped kneeling next to him, and instead straddled him, still on your knees above him. He rolled onto his back with your movements, a natural progression of the kiss and your desired next position.

As you plotted your next action, he moved to untie the top of the negligee. You immediately broke from his mouth, and the hand that was creeping up his thigh stopped.

“Wait.” You said. “Let me do it.” He nodded, wide-eyed, and you ducked your head to his chest where the tiny silk bow waited for you. You pressed a kiss above the bow, then snapped your teeth onto the small silk ribbon, and pulled your head back ever so slowly and gently. As the bow came undone, the negligee fell open, and so did Noctis’s mouth.

“Oh, I’m not done,” you teased. You continued to kiss his skin, starting from where the slip had come open, down in a straight line, along his stomach, where you steadied yourself with hands gripping his sides, until you reached the band of silver lace that edged the panties he was wearing. They were a pretty sight to see, but still, you purred, “these need to come off.”

You took the band in your teeth like you had the silk ribbon, and this time you weren’t as slow or gentle as you pulled back.

You grinned as you let the band of lace fall from your lips. It was going to be a long, incredible night.

_

You had been pulling back on the waistband for only a second, not quite hard or fast enough to have peeled the panties off, when you heard a bit of a huff and then, “Y/n, wait.”

You let the band of silver lace go, snapping against Noctis’s skin, and looked up at him, cocking your head. “What’s up?”

He crooked a finger at you. “Sit up a little bit.” You rolled yourself into kneeling over him again, knees either side of his hips. “Yeah, just like that.” Then he placed his hand on your hips and rocked himself up against you, his grip on your hips tightening when he made contact.

You let yourself moan a little, surprised by the pressure of his grip and of his arousal pressed against you, the desperation in how he rutted against you, and the intensity of his gaze when you looked at him.  You were glad you’d decided to slip out of your pants already. You laid your hands over his, rubbing them gently until he released you and his hips met the bed again. You let out a gentle sigh, and moved Noctis so you were on your back and he was above you, throwing off your shirt in the process.

“This’ll be a better angle for you,” you said with a wink. He pulled you against him by the hips again, and it clearly _was_ a better angle, based on the groans rising from him. It was a better angle for both of you; you could feel a delicious sensation building within you. You threw your head back and rolled your hips against him, gasping for air already.  

And then—he let you go. You sank onto the bed with a swallowed whine. “Why’d you stop?” you finally panted.

“I’m ready to move on. More than ready. I’m desperate.”

It was a bit of a shock to hear him say so that bluntly, but he was fairly blunt on the regular, and what wasn’t a shock tonight?

But he wasn’t getting back in his prior position. He stayed kneeling. What did he… want from you?

Oh, well. Back to what _you_ were doing. You pulled your tongue between your teeth as you got ready to take the waistband of his panties up again, as you sat up, then crawled over to him.

When you reached him, you pressed a kiss to the exposed skin just above the lace band, taking a moment while your lips were against his skin to take in its warmth, the feel of it over his muscles… _Back to business._ The slight pop of your lips leaving his abdomen reminds you that there will be other soft pop sounds later, wetter-sounding ones, and you blush at the thought as you finally take the lace into your mouth.

But as you did, Noctis’s hand swept your hair back from your face, and you couldn’t help but lean up into his touch and sigh. You gave the panties a tug backwards, and his hips came with, joined by a “y/n, yesssssss.” 

The sound sent another shot of pleasure to your core. You couldn’t stall any longer. You needed to get to work, faster, for both of your sakes. Finally, you’d gotten the panties down to Noctis’s knees, and your prize awaited you.

You let go of the lace and licked your lips, half preparation and half anticipation.

“Well, go on,” Noctis said from up above you.

You part your wetted lips and let them glide down his cock, keeping your teeth out of the way and taking a deep breath to relax the muscles at the back of your throat. You weren’t necessarily going to take him that far, but you didn’t need interference regardless.

Noctis hissed as you did all this, relishing the feelings of warmth and wetness. It turned into an intonation of yeses and your name soon after, as you began to bob your head, but it had started out as just a simple intake breath and a hiss.

You continued this for a few minutes, every so often swallowing the excess saliva pooling in your mouth, rather than letting yourself drool. As it turned out, this was the right choice, as the slight suction and the tightening of your throat gave a new, variable sensation to the feel of your mouth on him, and Noctis _loved it_ , his breath hitching every time you did it. 

But it was that his hips stuttered, almost pushing you back, that signaled to you that he was close. You were getting ready to double down your efforts, fully commit to cross the finish line, as it were. But… Noctis pulled himself from your mouth, with the popping sound you’d been thinking about earlier.

You flicked your eyes up at him, confused.

“On your back, please, y/n.” he instructed. You complied immediately, feeling your lips press together as you closed your mouth. You pressed your legs together, too, momentarily.

But that didn’t last long, because as soon as you were settled supine, Noctis’s hands were on your knees, gently pushing them apart. You moved your feet to stay below your knees, spreading your legs. You’d felt dirty for a second as the air hit you when he finally removed your underwear, but then you remembered—this is Noctis, the love of your life. This is your anniversary. And he was wearing a dark blue negligee; you were taking risks _together_.

This wasn’t about you individually. It was about you _together_.

And then your mind went blank as he slipped inside you, well-slicked with your spit.

Well, your mind didn’t go _completely_ blank, but you’d certainly dropped the moment of anxiety and shame in favor of the sheer delight of having Noctis inside you.

He gave an experimental thrust and you moaned, head tilting back and eyes slipping closed. When you opened your eyes again, Noctis was smirking, though the look in his eyes was softer than you’d anticipated.

“That good, huh?”

“Yes,” you sighed, “that good.”

His smile grew sincerer. “Good.” He beckoned you upwards, then, and you slid up onto your elbows, looking up at Noctis expectantly. Were it not for the conditions of your position, he might have compared you to a baby bird. But as it was, you were a supine servant at the mercy of her king. So he leaned down and kissed you, one hand cupping your jaw as the other held up his weight so he could rock into you again, and swallow the resulting moan.

You tried to keep it together, keep it quiet, as he continued to piston into you. Instead of making noise, you focused your energy on matching Noctis stroke for stroke, bringing your hips up to meet his. But the symphony of sounds echoing through the room was missing your vocalizations, so Noctis brought a hand up and pulled gently at your lower lip to have you stop biting it, and took it between his own lips in an eager kiss. When he broke the kiss, he kissed his way to your ear and whispered, “I want to hear you. I want evidence of what my cock does to you. Do you think you can do that, to please your king?”

A heavy breath passed your lips. “I’d do it to please you as a peasant.”

“Good.” A thrust so hard your hips slid. “Good girl.” Another.

You were surprised that he hadn’t already cum; he’d been on the edge before he flipped you onto your back, and even you were getting close.  But then, his hands clamped onto your hips, holding you in place as his breath hitched once, twice, and then heat filled you as he groaned.

“Not even gonna warn me?” You asked, huffing. You were so close, and now he was going to—

“And I didn’t warn you about this either,” he teased, already dipping his head down to your dripping heat, overflowing with both his cum and your own juices.

A tentative flick of Noctis’s tongue had you arcing off the bed, nearly screaming his name. He made short order of making sure you had followed him over the edge, and when Noctis was sure you were satisfied, he flopped down on top of you. You could feel feathery kisses against your shoulder, and you lay there, staring at the ceiling while you tried to catch your breath.

Noctis picked his head up and pressed a kiss to your lips. “So yes to lingerie again next time?”


End file.
